A Morning's Sweet Bliss
by MewSara100
Summary: Searching for that perfect Soriku Yaoi with absolutely NO strings attatched! You've found it then! Come and enjoy hard Yaoi at its best! If you're a guy THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YAOI IS you shouldn't read this. Sorry to one of my guy reviewers.


"Sora, wake up!"

"Riku, a few more minutes!" he muttered, burrying himself deeper into the sheets with a groan.

"No, you need to wake up now!" I argued, shaking his small body furiously.

"Ouch! Riku, what's the rush?!" he barked in annoyance, tossing the sheets away from his face in a flurry.

"You fell asleep in the middle last night, so I want good compensation!" I argued, my eyes narrowing.

"Ugh… It's too early! Can't we do that stuff later?" he groaned, grabbing his pillow and securing it around his head and ears, in order to block out the sunlight and noise he'd woken up to.

"No, I want you NOW!" I protested, looming over his sleepy form like a wolf stalking its prey.

I think he realized just what kind of position he was in as I placed my mouth right beside his ear, in the gap he couldn't cover with the pillow.

"D-don't do that, Riku!" he protested again, even more frantically. By his uneasy movements I could tell I was getting him hot.

"Do what?" I purred seductively, my body nearly fully across his back, my arm around his waist.

"It's too early, Riku!" he insisted, burrying his head in the pillow, trying to conceal the blush that we both knew was there.

"It's never too early for a little fun, Sora… Come on, just one round!" I begged continuously, bringing my hand lower on his hip, circling it around to his stomach and down his thigh. At a very slow pace, might I add.

Feeling him shiver in excitement beneath my body only caused my hormones to sky rocket, however, and it seemed as though my plan of holding out and letting him beg would be shattered in a mere moment of self satisfaction.

"Riku! S-stop it, please!" he begged, his fists balled into the sheets beside the headboard.

"Why, Sora? Don't you want me?" I whispered in his ear, making sure he felt the heat of my breath on his neck.

"N-no, that's not it, Riku! It's just embarrassing is all!" he replied, his face still hidden deep within the pillow, fists still balled.

"I can't hear you when you're not facing me, Sora. Face me and tell me what you want." I urged, pressing the lower half of myself into his butt.

An eep, followed soon after by the rustling of sheets as he tried to hide from me, I could tell he was feeling the full effect. Just to be sure, however, I slid my hand expertly down his thigh, bringing it in towards between his legs, and finally up towards his crotch.

Bringing my lips to the side of his neck I grinned, kissing it delicately as I worked.

First were his nuts, which I proceeded to tease mercilessly, clutching and rubbing and squeezing and grabbing with my whole hand, the other at work rubbing tentatively across his chest, pinching at his nipples and absolutely loving the feel of his body against mine.

"Say it." I demanded, pressing myself harder into his butt, through his cotton blue night pants. "Say you want me!"

"Riku-DON'T!" he gasped, feeling the warmth of my hand as it slid down the front of his night pants, grasping his hardened member in my hand.

"Tell me what you want, Sora. Come on, scream it. It's just us here, so let me hear you!" I urged, my hand beginning to move along his erect member.

"R-Riku~! It feels so good, Riku!" he cried out, his body shaking at the feel of my hand surrounding it, pumping it slowly, teasing him. At the very same time, however, my lips were hard at work leaving passionate, lingering, kisses all up and down his neck, pressing myself even harder against his butt, loving his figity reaction.

"Do you want more, Sora?" I whispered tentatively, nibbling now on his earlobe.

"Y-yes, Riku, I need you!" he gasped, his breathing labored.

"Then scream my name. You know what I want to hear, Sora." I prompted skillfully, running my free hand slyly along his waist, back towards his butt, grabbing it roughly, receiving a jolt of shock on his end.

"I-I want you so bad, Riku! I want you inside me! Put it in, Riku! My body's so hot right now!" he begged, his butt lifting into my hand.

"There. Was that really so hard to say, Sora?" I purred, sliding off of him slowly, allowing my body to drag along his, relishing his blushing, unsure face.

"H-Hurry!" he panted, gulping back his heavy breaths, probably hoping I wouldn't notice.

However I HAD taken notice, very closely infact, and was intent on milking it for all I could.

"You don't want to go slowly, Sora?" I purred suggestively, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him to me.

"N-no! I want it, Riku…put it in me quickly!" he cried, pressing his butt into my erection, making it oh so difficult to hold back.

'No, I can't crack first!' I thought to myself, tightening my grip on his waist.

"Sora"

"What, Riku?!" he panted, somewhat let down at how bluntly I spoke.

"Do you want me?" I asked, my lips so close they grazed his neck.

"Yes. Why though?" he replied shakily, his body somewhat relaxing.

"Are you willing to beg?" I asked suggestively, my hand sneaking deliberately into the front of his pants, grabbing ahold of his erection, his body going stiff as he continued to get hard.

"Riku~" he whined in disappointment, his cheeks flushed.

"Well? Do you want me or not then, Sora?" I asked, tightening my grip on his erection, receiving a gasp from him.

"Yes… I want you so bad, Riku!" he moaned, body writhing in pleasure.

"Then go on." I urged, dragging myself from overtop of his body, only to have him sit up and kneel on the bed in front of me.

"Do I have to?" he blushed, uneasy about what to do.

"Here, give me your hands." I instructed, grinning inwardly as he reached out his hands to me.

"And then?" he akked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"This." I replied bluntly, directing his handw down towards my black cotton nightpants, towards the waist.

"Riku, what're you doing?" he gasped, his hands being led behind the waistband, straight for my throbbing erection.

"I'll let you decide what to do from here." I shrugged bluntly, leaning back on my hands.

"O-ok." He muttered, his blush growing by the minute.

So, with catlike ease he slipped my nightpants down to my ankles, his hand still grasped tightly around my erection. That's when he leaned in to me, a strange look formulating within his eyes.

Before I knew it he was fully on top of my legs, his hand quickly pulsing up and down on my erect member, causing it to throb even harder. His soft, sweet lips, once so obedient and sweet, were now rough with passion, spiced with longing and desire, totally dominant now.

I realized just then what a beast I'd unleashed with my teasing. I was no longer in control of what happened. Now it was his turf, his call.

And damn, if he wasn't getting me horney right now! I just wanted to grab him right then and there and slam him in his ass repeatedly, until he's gasping and shouting for more, and for me to pound him harder.

"Riku, I want you so bad." He moaned, capturing my lips in one swift, deliberate movement. Meanwhie he was fast at work, pumping my cock between his hands, grinning into the kiss as I instinctively bucked up into his hands, urging him on.

"I just wanna pound you so hard right now, Sora!" I moaned, my own face becoming flushed.

"You'll just have to wait then, now won't you?" he chuckled darkly, causing a deep, cold shiver to jolt down my spine. It was then that I remembered what always happened when Sora was this horney.

I'd waited too long and teased him until he couldn't take it anymore. I remembered how impacient he got when he didn't get what he wanted right away.

"Sora, just calm down and let me take over." I pleaded, uncomfortable with the fact that I wasn't in control.

"No! It's my turn to have fun!" he replied stubbornly, leaving a trail of rough, heated kisses down my neck and bare chest, until finally he reached my erection, where he grinned.

Wrapping his hands firmly around it as his eyes danced with intrigue, I somehow got the feeling he was about to make ME beg.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with teasing me like that, Riku." He chuckled sadistically, placing intricate, lingering kisses all up and down my hard shaft, making me all the more heated.

"Sora, stop it!" I pleaded breathlessly, my head tilted towards the plain white ceiling of our room, getting lost in the white hot passion coursing through me.

"No. I've been looking forward to this for a while, Riku. You'd be crazy to think I'd stop while I was ahead."

"Sora, don't!" I commanded, gasping as his lips enclosed around my shaft, his tongue busy at work massaging it thoroughly.

I finally just couldn't take it. A white hot burst of heat exploded deep inside me, its result rushing into his awaiting mouth like a newly broken dam.

I suppose he'd been satisfied, at least partially, with that, because he released my still erect penis from his lips, chuckling in amusement as the last of the thick white liquid shot out, covering his beautiful, bare chest.

I had to admit, he looked damn smexy, covered in my product. This thought gave me what little push I needed to try to take back the reins.

Sitting up fully, not a word coming from my mouth, I grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his head against the matress, my body now kneeling in between his spread legs, his member still erect.

"My turn." I chuckled, returning his previous kiss with an even MORE passionate one, my fingers tracing his hole, causing his body to shiver in anticipation.

"Riku, put it in me!" he cried, coiling his body into mine.

"But you're not ready yet, Sora. Besides, you've been such a naughty boy, I think I'll have to punish you." I threatened, nipping at the side of his neck.

"Riku!" he pleaded, his erection brushing up against my own, urging me on.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but this is what we do to disobedient little boys." I replied, pulling him onto my lap, his head on my shoulderblade.

"Don't, Riku!" he pleaded, his muscles tightening against my intruding fingers.

"Sorry, Sora, but it's gotta happen." I grinned, a thought popping into my mind. "Besides, each time I do this to you you always scream for more… Get ready to scream."

"Riku, sto- AH~!" he gasped, clutching my shoulders as my first finger broke through to the hole.

"It's starting." I pointed out, refering to the fact that this is the way it always starts.

"Riku, you bastard!" he gasped, moaning even more into the pulsing rhythm.

"I can't help it that you've been such a naughty boy." I chuckled, suddenly adding yet another finger.

"Y-YOU'RE CRAZY!" he moaned, his own body swinging into the rhythm.

"So?" I asked bluntly, my tongue dancing with his as we went.

"More."

"More what? I couldn't quite hear you, so speak louder!" I urged, inserting yet another finger.

"Y-YOU WIN!" he moaned, his arms and legs wrapping around my body. "Please just pound me!" he begged, his erection twitching against my leg.

"Heh." I scoffed, suddenly removing my fingers, much to his disappointment.

"Eep!" he gasped, his body being lifted and flipped so that he lay on his stomach, knees propping his butt up for my easy access.

"Are you ready, Sora?" I asked smoothly, positioning myself at his hole, my hands steadying his hips as I slid into him.

"A-AH~! MORE, RIKU! I want you all the way inside!" he cried out, clutching the bedsheets for support.

"If you insist." I shrugged, shoving my full erection into his tiny, semi-stretched hole.

"It… feels so good!" he gasped, signaling that it was ok for me to move some more.

And so that's just what I did. That storm of passionate, heated feelings rushied out of me and through my penis, my hips thrusting against him mercilessly, slamming into him without hesitation.

It felt so good, so hot, inside his tight hole, my large erection stretching him out even more.

"Pound me harder, Riku! Don't hold back!" he moaned into the sheets, his fists balled tightly into them.

"I can't quite hear you, Sora." I chuckled, flipping him over, so that now he lay on his back, his knees wrapped around my waist as his arms encircled my neck.

And so I began ramming into him from that angle, sending even stronger jolts of pleasure into his core.

"You like that, huh?" I growled, my hands holding his legs above his head, my erection throbbing in his hole.

"HARDER! POUND ME HARDER, RIKU!" he exclaimed, mouth agape as we went at it. "YES! OH~ YES, RIGHT THERE! Riku, faster!"

So, keeping up with his urgent demands, I threw my entire self into the rhythm, going harder and faster than ever before, loving the totally horney face he made as we made love.

"I'M ALMOST THERE!" I moaned roughly, my grip tightening and my eyes squeezing shut as I released right into his ass, so much so that mass amounts of the thick liquid spilled out and onto the clean white sheets.

Soon, however, I was able to reopen my eyes to the sight of him coming aswell, his balled up fists relaxing and his back arching, his own white liquid squirting out of his penis, landing across both my chest and his entire body, face included.

So, totally drained of all my energy, I pulled out of him, almost immediately collapsing across him.

"Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Love ya!"

"Love ya too." I sighed, dozing off into sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it! Just a heads up though, my cyber sis, Megz, asked if I'd make a Soriko yaoi so I did! So a big shout out to her and all my other lovely fans!**

**God Bless!c**


End file.
